Level 2
| target = | candies = | spaces = 73 | prevtype = Moves | previous = 1 | nexttype = Moves | next = 3 }} Level 2 is the second level in Candy Town and the second moves level. To pass this level, you must score at least 1,900 points in 15 moves. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. This is a tutorial level that will teach you how to create striped candies. Difficulty *There is no difficulty if you first played this level as you are new to Candy Crush Saga. *It is possible to fail this level if you combine candies 3 by 3 without using any special candies or any automatic combination (15 moves x 60 points per move = 900 points, which are 1,000 points less than the one-star target score). Yet, it is still easy to pass this level if you create special candies. Moreover, it is also easy to get 3 stars on this level. *The player is required to earn at least 140 points per moves (1,900 points / 15 moves = 126.67 points per move). Stars Strategy *As long as players get the hang of the game and constantly make special candies, there is no chance of failing this level. *To get as many points as possible, combine a colour bomb with a wrapped candy. *Try to make special candies, as it will help increasing the score. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Very easy *' Difficulty:' Very easy 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. However, given that you play on a large board, cascades will occur frequently. Moreover, there will be at least a match of four or five which in turn gives a special candy, further increasing the score. *The player is required to earn at least 140 points per move (2,100 points / 15 moves = 140 points per move) for two stars and at least 160 points per move (2,400 points / 15 moves = 160 points per move) for three stars, though this is easy. 'Possible Strategy' *If you happen to get a colour bomb and a wrapped candy besides each other (do not make this your focus; just create lots of special candies), combine them for a huge point increase. Notes Walkthroughs Trivia *It is the first level where you can lose normally (because the only way in Level 1 to lose is to push the quit button). *This design re-appears in Candy Crush Soda level 257. Gallery Level 2 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 2 tutorial 1 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 1 (Mobile version) Level 2 tutorial 2 mobile new colour_scheme.png|Tutorial part 2 (Mobile version) Level 2 tutorial 3 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 3 (Mobile version) Level 2 tutorial 4 mobile new colour scheme.png|Tutorial part 4 (Mobile version) Reality level 2 tutorial 1.png|Tutorial part 1 (Facebook) Reality level 2 tutorial 2.png|Tutorial part 2 (Facebook) Reality level 2 tutorial 3.png|Tutorial part 3 (Facebook) Reality level 2 tutorial 4.png|Tutorial part 4 (Facebook) Level 2 Reality.png|Before the background has been changed on Facebook version Category:Levels Category:Moves levels Category:Candy Town levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Tutorial levels Category:Very easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Very easy levels to earn three stars